DEGRASSI KILLS
WHAT HAPPENS WHEN DEGRASSI GOES INTO LOCKDOWN? ESPECIALLY AT 6:00 IN THE AFTERNOON, WHERE EVERYONE HAS WENT HOME. THAT IS ALL EXCEPT THE FEW THAT WERE LEFT BEHIND DUE TO THEIR OWN LITTLE AGENDAS THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED THE DAY DEGRASSI DECIDED TO KILL IT'S OWN STUDENTS. SAV, RILEY, DANNY, DECLAN, HOLLY J., FIONA, ANYA, AND CHANTAY. "THE TRAP" "Holly J. we are so going to be late getting out of here" Fiona called from the other side of the room. Holly J. ignored her and was still flipping through the construction paper she had just recently opened. "Calm down Ms. Coyne I promise you we will get out of here" Holly J. said, just as she finished getting all she needed. "Lets go" Holly J. said, leading the way out of the classroom. Holly J. and Fiona then made their way to the front of the building. Holly J. tugged on the door, LOCKED? "Holly J. what's going on?" Fiona asked the girl who was struggling with the door. "It's locked." Holly J. said simply. Just then Sav, Danny, and Riley appeared around the corner, and Chantay, Anya, and Declan around the other. "What are you all doing here?" Holly J. asked. "We were working on some football moves" Danny said. "We were working on the play" Anya said. "Well you might as well walk right back around those corners because we're locked in" Holly J. said. "What?!?" Sav let out as he tried to push the doors open, but no luck. "Crap!...we are locked in" he said as he turned to look at the others. "The best thing we can do now is just wait inside a classroom until morning" Holly J. said. "Wait, cell phones?" Declan asked. Everyone then got a revelation. "Crap we left ours in the auditorium" Declan quickly said. "We left ours in our lockers" Sav said. "Dang it Fiona ours I in your car" Holly J. let out. They all started to mope. "Wait...I'll go get them" Riley said, as he jotted down the hall, "I'll come with" Anya said as she caught up to him. The others made their way inside the classroom. DEATHS 1&2 "So what do you guys wanna do now?" Danny asked as he sat on top of a desk. "Um...how about nothing" Holly J. said with her usual hateful tone. Declan looked back and forth, "Maybe we can..." Declan started, but Chantay quickly interupted him, "I got my phone" Chantay yelled, "Crap! I accidentally called Anya" Chantay exclaimed. "So you were pretty good last game" Anya said. "Thanks" Riley shot back. Just then the both of them heard a door slam. "What the hell?" Anya said, jumping from the doors. "Wait look" Riley said, as he pointed to the doors. "It's like their closing after one another" Anya said. Anya then noticed blood coming from the walls. "Run!" Anya said, but she then tripped, but she had pressed talk on her phone, and she stood back up and started to run. As Riley watched what was happening. "Let me end it" Chantay said, "Run!" They all heard Anyay say. They then heard screams and blood gushing sounds. "What the?" Chantay said. Sav then ran outside and saw Anya coming towards him and the doors were closing fast. "Help!" Anya yelled. Holly J. and Fiona saw Riley not to far behind her, but just then Riley's body had just gotten smashed between the closing doors, ending his life. "Riley!" Holly J. yelled. At that moment, the doors closed in front of Anya. A figure appeared behind her with a knife for a hand and slit her throat, ending her life. Sav only stared as he was pulled into the class by Declan and Danny. Holly J. then locked the doors on both sides of the room, and they baracaded them. DEATH 3 They all stared at one another..."Okay what the hell just happened?" Holly J. let out. Chantay was pacing back and forth, "I think Anya and Riley were just killed" Chantay whispered. "Yeah we know that babe...but by what, by who?" Danny asked his girlfriend. Chantay only stared at the boy in shock of the previous events. Anya had been her friend, they were on the power squad together. "Okay lets not just sit here and wait to die, does anybody no any other way out of the school?" Declan shouted for everyone to hear. "Um...what about the trap door in the theater it's got a window down there that can be smashed and we can leave through that." Chantay managed to get out. Declan looked at Chantay then at Fiona, "I'll be right back" Declan said as he was beginning to unlock the door. "Wait!" Sav shouted, "I'll come with you" Sav said as he and Declan made their way out of the classroom. Fiona started to make her way around the classroom it had been 30 minutes since Declan and Sav left, and she was beginning to get worried about her brother. "Fiona you pacing around like that isn't going to speed up the time" Holly J. let out. "What ever...wait what's that?" Fiona asked. Just then everyone focused their eyes on the window that was in the lower part of the classroom. "Fiona don't" Holly J. started. "No if I can slide through there then I can find help!" Fiona stated as she removed the frame and started to crawl through the space. Just then Fiona was out and she was staring at the others. "She did it!" Danny shouted, just then their eyes focused on the glance of a the garden hoe's metal shimmer as it was brought up and then jammed into Fiona's head. Just then the killer looked at the window, and was heading for it. Holly J. then prounced over and grabbed the frame and placed it back on. The Killer was trying to push it through, Danny sped over and helped keep it pushed as Holly J. locked it back. DEATH 4 Declan and Sav made their way into the Theater, they then eased their way to the stage, Sav was constantly checking rows for any sign of the killer that slit Anya's throat and slammed the doors on Riley. Declan and Sav then hit the stage and made their way up and then they found the trap door. "Well I'll go first" Declan said as he dropped into the darkness. "I'll stay up here and watch" Sav yelled after a few moments. Back in the room, Danny, Holly J., and Chantay were contemplating over the event that had just occured. Just then Holly J.'s eye's focused on the killer at the window of the classroom and he had the hoe focused and was about to swing. Holly J. then ran to unlock the door, as the hoe was slung through the glass, the killer jumped through and grabbed Danny. "Danny!" Chantay yelled the killer then back-hand slapped her over to the board. "Chantay we have to go now!" Holly J. shouted as she pushed the sobbing girl through the door, "Be safe" Danny whispered, just then the killer snapped his neck and through him down on the cold hard floor, pulled the hoe out of the wall and went after the crying Chantay and quiet Holly J. DEATHS 5&6 Sav was holding his cell phone to give Declan at least some bit of light. Just then Holly J. and Chantay burst through the doors screaming that Danny and Fiona were dead. This act made Sav drop his phone. "Shit!" Sav let out and Declan was trying to process the words he had just heard and Declan made his way to the climb out of the trap door, just then he heard something else. The killer burst through the doors after Chantay and Holly J. "Holly J.!" Chantay yelled, just then the killer slung the hoe and it got Sav right in the head and fell down and hit Declan as they both fell to the floor. Chantay and Holly J. started to look around, just then they saw the door to the balcony, "This way!" Holly J. told Chantay as they made their way to the steps. Holly J. then locked the door, and the killer stared into her eyes. "What the hell do you want?!?" Holly J. questioned him. The killer then had blood on his fingers he then wrote YOU in blood on the window. Holly J. was distracted by another scream that Chantay had let out, just then the killer started to bang on the windows. "Chantay can you open the door?" Holly J. asked the girl. "No." Chantay let out. Just then the killer went off stage and grabbed some wood and came back and started to bang on the glass. "We're going to die." Chantay whispered. Just then the banging stopped. "We're okay...we're..." Chantay started but just then the killer burst the glass and grabbed her, Holly J. started to fight him but he pushed her down the steps and she burst through the glass door and slid off of the stage. CONCLUSION Holly J. then eased her way up onto the stage and saw Chantay's body pinned through the wall. "Oh god!" Holly J. whispered. Holly J. then grabbed a fire estinguisher and started to look around, just then the killer appeared and pushed her down, and showed her the hoe. "Die BITCH!" He said, as he raised the garden hoe, just then Declan grabbed his feet and jerked him down into the trap door, "Go to hell" Holly J. said as she swung the estinguisher towards the killer head, which knocked him down. Declan then climbed through and closed the door and locked it. "Let's go!" Declan said as he got Holly J. and they made their way out of the theater. "Holly J.!" Holly J. heard the principal of the school shout, just then there were police and parents everywhere, all hearing about the bodies of their dead children that were just discovered. Just then a police officer shook his head at Principal Simpson. "What is it Mr. Simpson?" Holly J. asked. "Holly J. they didn't find anyone in the trap door basement." Mr. Simpson let out. Holly J. then froze because whoever the killer is or was they now know she survived and they now know that she is not safe. Holly J. then started to cry, just then her phone started to vibrate...it was a text..."YOU", Holly J. then screamed.